Pokemon High School
by DarkMgc
Summary: Ash,Misty,Brock,Dawn,Drew,May,Paul and a whole lot of other characters, attend a High school in Unova were they can learn to be better coordinator/trainors/Dotors etc.But will they each be able to reach their goals and face average high school drama?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" said a females voice. "The Unova High School."

Fifteen year old year old Dawn Berlitz was standing in front of an extremely large building. She was warring a long sleeved shirt that reached down to her thighs and hugged he waist, the sleeves reaching her palm, a poke belt that slid down a bit at the right , black tights and simple flat shoes that were great for long term walking. Students were crowded around the front area for the same reason as her, to become the best that they could be as trainors, coordinators and future gym leaders. Dawn lifted her hand to cover her eyes from the sun, _This place is amazing !_She thought as she walked around "What do you think Piplup?"

"Piplup pip." said the blue penguin pokemon on her head.

"Hey Dawn!" Dawn turned around to find a girl with burnette hair and a little boy with black hair. The burnette wore something the same as what she wore back when Dawn last saw her but her theme color was blue instead of orange. The little boy wore a red shirt, blue shorts and white shoes.

"May! And Uh?"

"Haha. This is my little brother Max." May introduced the liitle guy.

"Hi there, nice to meet you." Max smiled "Hey! Is that your Piplup?"Max asked as Dawn let her pokemon down so he could pet him." He's amazing!"

"Why thank you haha."Dawn smiled at his politeness.

"Dawn I'm so happy to see you." May wrapped her arms around her for a hug, Dawn was happy to hug back.

'Yes I'm happy to see you too."

"Let me guess, you're here to study coordinating right?"

"Of course, before I go, I go and challenge another region."

"Haha, as you can see I'm studying to become stronger as well."

Dawn looked down at her feet to witness Max petting Piplup round tummy, certainly both were happy to be playing with each other. But an interesting question popped into Dawns head. "Hey May?"

"Yes Dawn, what is it."

"How old is Max?"

"Oh he just turned nine."

"But this is a high school! Isn't he a bit too young?"

"Haha belive it or not Max is an extremly smart kid! He stared reading when he was one."

"Amazing!" Dawn eye widened as she gasped at the smartitude.

"Hey! What do ya say into walking around to see if we know anybody else."

"I'd love to!" Dawns eyes glistened.

"Okay, Max, Piplup lets go."

The two girls walked around the extremely large area, Student being everywhere and reuniting with their close friends or exchanging pokemon battle strategies with one another. They soon came arcross a huge statue in the shape of a circle of stars

"Hm I wonder what that statue is for." Dawn wondered aloud.

May bended overto read thediscription "Hm, it say it stand for the specific legendary pokemon that helped save the world many years ago."

"Hey, I've read about that." Max pointed out standing on a bench. "The pokemon many years agos used their gifts to-"

"Hey guys!" Said a group of voices

"No way I can't believe it!" May gasped happly ,holding her cheeks.

"Ash, Pikachu,Brock, Gary, Zoey, Kenny, Misty,and oh my gosh!It's Drew Hayden! I've heard so much about you?" Dawn shouted her eyes now diamonds as she looked at the green haired wonder.

"Haha, nice to meet you, and of course I always have arose for a fan."Drew pulled out a rose from his forest green jacket and through it to her. "May, still looking good."

"Yeah, whatever." May crossed her arms, turning away from him pouting. "Don't forget I'm still angry with you for not contacting me for months now."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!" Drew whined as a sweat bubbled formed at the corner of his head.

"You two never change." Ash laughed as his own sweat bubble formed.(He's warring his Black and White attire)" Hey Dawn, it feels like I just said goodbye to ya. And Max hey, your getting taller. I'm guessing sooner or later you'll be old enough to start your first pokemon journey on your own."

"Yes, I'm nine now, so probably around the end of year I'll get to have my first starter pokemon and everything."

"Have you decided what region you want to start at." Ash asked

"I could start here, but this region is too foriengn for me, or I could start in hoenn or maybe…."

"Whats going on DeeDee."Kenny chuckled under his breath

"It's **Dawn** you bully." Dawn stuck her tongue at him

"Hey guy, lets save the whole reunion thing for later." Zoey softly advised "why don't we all get settle in and find our dorms."

"Okay, then we can all meet up at lunch time after the assembly."

"Sounds great to me. "Brock nodded "and while we were here I can start filling out my phone book with teachers and student phone numbers!" Brock usually squinted eyes turned to hearts.

Ash, Dawn, Zoey,Kenny,May,Drew,Piplup and Pikachu had sweat drops as the smiled at Brocks 'special moments'.

"Don't worry guys." Misty said ganging over Brock, as he shivered from toes to head, a dark aura surrounding Misty as her arms crossed.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to keep _him_ in check this year." Max said lifting up his glasses as the shined so you weren't able to see his eye. His own dark aura rising as well.

"Crogunk." Crogunk nodded threating Brock as his paw glew with a deadly poison jab.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually feel scared for Brock now." Drew said in an afraid and shivering tone.

"Ooooooh yeah." Ash nodded

"So what are we waiting for anway!" Kenny rose his fist " Let's go!"

The group picked up their stuff and walked around the large school. Pikachu and Piplup were playing and running around the whole time. The school had to be the beautiful school there is. There were plenty of statues, portraits, classrooms, and hey! Even bathrooms! The click then came across the front gates. Rumor has it that all students were allowed to leave school property on weekends, but only if they sign up with the school, give a name, and when time they will return. It defiantly lessened the rate of people ditching school.

"Hey guys, it says here at the map that from here at the front gates, the dorms are right at the stairs are at building two." Zoey explained looking at the school map.

"Hey, I think I see it!" May pointed to the right building ahead of them.

"Alright! Now we can sign up, so we can have our dorms near each other and- huh?"

"Ash, what's wrong?" misty asked laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, it's Paul!"

"What?" Brock looked his way as the others did.

The purple haired sixteen year old was sitting down on a bench near a brick wall. His legs crossed as he had on his usual glaring look, which wouldn't really blame a child if he or she was afraid of him. He was warring a black vest jacket, a purple long sleeved shirt, and with his usual grey pants and purple black shoes. He watched people pass by as he tampered with his poke-dex, his traveling bag next to him on the bench.

"Oh hey it is him!" Brock said amazed

"Hey Paul!" Ash shouted cupping his hands around his mouth. "It's been a while huh?"

"Huh?" Paul looked up to see the the group.

They all ran up to him, careful not to crowed him. "Haven't seen you since Sinnoh, how've ya been?"

'Um, fine I guess." He stood and slid on his bag

"May, Drew, Kenny ,Misty and Max meet Paul! He was my rival back in Sinnoh."

"Oh wow nice to meet you." May said happily.

"Yeah, good to see you." Kenny said

"I'm uh honored."

"Paul, are you attending this school as well?" Brock asked

"Obviously." Paul said avoiding to roll his eyes.

_Am I seeing things? Or is Paul actually putting effort into being…..nice?_ Ash grinned as he lifted his hand for a hand shake." Let's do our best this year kay?"

Paul stared at the hand for a long moment. He was still getting used to the idea of getting along with people and cooperating. But, soon he grinned and slowly took Ash's hand. "You never change Ketchum."

"Hahaha."

"Let's _all_ do our best." Dawn said lifting her fists.

"All the way!" Max agreed

"Now, let's find the dorms and start with a smile." said Drew flipping his hair.

"Hm." Every one nodded with a grin

"Alright, let's do it!" Ash then ran off with Pikachu and Piplup

"Hey Ash, not even _you_ know the tip of the school."May warned trying to catch up.

"There he goes again." Misty slightly groaned as she ran off after them. Brock, Max, Kenny and Drew ran off as well.

"Well, there a way to start the year." Dawn giggled.

Zoey to Dawn hand "Come on we gotta catch up!" she then started running

"Zoey, wait up."Dawn said trying not to laugh.

As they ran, she could hear foot steps behind her, she turned around to face Paul."Oh look Pauls coming to too!"

Zoey looked behind them and glared "You can say all you want about that kid, but I'm still not gonna forgive him about how he treats others and pokemon."

"Hey people can change." Dawn let go of Zoey's hand and ran over to Paul and took his. A blush glue madly all over his face. You defiantly don't see that coming from Paul. Dawn giggled, which didn't help his blush. "Let's go Paul!"

With that the three ran to the second building to start off their magnificent year.

**There you go, my first chapter, to my first Pokemon fanfic. Hope you like it. Trust me it get exciting as the story countinues. We have some shippings in there, hints and drama will be in there as the story unfolds. What I high school story , without drama huh? Lol!**

**I don't own Pokemon**

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**

**PEACE OUT HOME DOG!**


	2. First day

The first day was easy for the was basically finding your classes and getting to knowthe school more. Tons of activity's were offered to the students, making it impossible to be bored in the school. The next day was officially the first day for the student to begin their year, learn and find out ways to become strong in their own style.

In apartment P34, there were to 2 dorms, one for girls, and the other for boys. In the center was a kitchen, living room and in the front a balcony type yard for pokemon training or other outside activity's. It was around 6:30 when a loud bell rang throughout the school area, groans were heard everywhere as the speaker spoke.

"**GOOD MORNIG STUDENTS OF UNOVA POKEMON HIGH SCHOOL! IT IS 6:30 AND IT IS TIME FOR ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF TO RISE AND SHINE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF YOUR ACADEMIC LEARNING!"**

May you lived of course in the female dorm of the apartment with the other girls could easily recognize that the voice was a Nurse Joy. She groaned as she rubbed her head. "Oh no, and I had an awesome dream too." she slammed a pillow over her head.

Zoey was first to get up and start getting dressed. "Come on May, you don't want to miss breakfast do you?"

May rose immediately "I'm up!"

"Piplup." Piplup yawned tiredly before looking at his trainor next to him in bed. Dawn was sleeping peacefully, that is in till a large bubblebeem hit her in the face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Piplup! What did you do that for?"

"!" all the girls, including the used to be sleeping Misty, heard a thunder shock from the boys dorm across from theirs.

"Something tells me Pikachu gave a certain somebody a wakeup call as well." Dawn smiled an anime drop on her temple.

"Yeah." The other agreed as they listened to the pokemons trainor scream to the heavens.

**PAGE BREAK**

Once everyone was dressed their appropriate attire, they went down to the cafeteria for lunch. The café sold sausages, pancake, bacon, orange juice and all other breakfast foods and drink. The gang picked a double table outside the café near a large tree.

"Wow everythings so good." Misty commented taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't think May and Ash can hear you." Zoey said her eyes just a line with dots at the corner as she stared at the two devouring their meals.

"They eat so much, but doesn't gain weight…..how is that?" Drew asked his eyes widen, ignoring the many fan girls behind him staring.

Brock then came back with Kenny holding bowls of brown pebble like things.

"Hey guys, why don't you let your pokemon out for some chow?" Kenny yelled to get their attention."

"Oh yeah." Ash wiped his mouth before pulling out his pokeballs as everyone else. "Come on out everybody!"

Soon everyone's pokemon were all out helping themselves to some food. Dawn was thankful she did not bring Mamoswine, or else he'd eat everything. She gasped.

"What wrong Dawn? " Max asked.

" Um guys this school has a poke-nursery right?"

"Yeah." Brock said tasking a seat crossing his legs. "Why?"

"Ya see I don't want to risks getting my egg hurt while I walk around the school with over 1,000 kids here so –"

'Dawn you have another pokemon egg?" zoey asked shocked

"Why didn't you say anything?" May said

"Can we see it?" Max begged his eyes stars.

"Um okay." Dawn then piked up her yellow pack and pulled out a an egg with different shades of blue in an egg beaker. All the pokemon stopped what they were doing and gathered to get a closer look.

"Ahhhh, so cool." Drew said admiring the egg.

"I love those colors on it." Misty said.

"Hm." Paul tried to look at it with indifference but was secretly fascinated.

"Have any idea what pokemon it is?" Ash asked stuffing a strip of bacon in his mouth.

"No actually." Dawn set the egg on the table before laying her chin in her palm, her elbow on her knee. "I found this a couple weeks ago. Howndoon was trying to get to it. The egg almost cracked."

The guys all gasped.

"Obviously Dawn , you need to get that thing safe to the nursery." Zoey said in a serious tone.

"Agreed." Brock nodded. " Eggs are very fragile. Take good care of it like you did Cindiquil."

"Okay, I'll get it to Nurse Joy." Dawn stood

"We will all go, so we all know how to get there." Ash concerned

Everyone finished up their meals, and returned their pokemon to their balls. Brock led the way to find to nusery, a fool would say he really wanted to help Dawn, smart people would know he wanted to have a nice chat with Nurse Joy(wink wink hahaha!).

**NOT FAR FROM THEM**

"Hm, so the twerp is spending the school year with each twerp and twerpette from each region." Jesse smirked spying with James and Meowth in a tree.

" And the one from Sinnoh has an egg for steal 'in." Meowth grinned while spying with his bincoluars.

"But first we have to et little Pikachu out of the way." James nodded

The threesome began whispering up a plan. (I know that was chessy it wanna move on.)

**BACK TO THE OTHERS**

"Okay so the nursery should be up ahead through this hall." Zoey reported looking once again at the map.

"Looks like you're our lead Zoey." May joked giggling.

"I hope all of you down loaded the required App's in your poke-dex guys." Zoey warned " Not having those downloaded is like going to class without a pencil."

"I did!" Dawn smiled proud.

"I signed up for junior trainors but I forgot to download the badge App." Max looked down." What is it anyway?"

"I can explain." Brock said, everyone looked at him, the group had stopped at a hall with open outdoor space." You see every trainor and coordinator needs to either win 8 badges from each gym and 5 ribbons from each contest. In order to keep things from falling into a big fiasco, a trainor or coordinator must get the approval from their battle teachers to challenge a gym or contest. If they do, a badge will appear on their badge App and the school holds a gym battle or contest for the first 100 people who get them."

"So it's up to our battle teachers when we challenge a gym or contest?" Ash asked

"Correct." Brock nodded.

"And that's why are battle class is so important too." Zoey added" It's not all fun and games. You have to be completely at your game."

"She's right little kiddies , you should listen!"

"What?" The group were shocked at the new voice

"Huh?" Paul looked at the ground to find a small ball rolling in the hall "Oh no…"

**BOOM!**

"The group covered their nose and mouth to block out the toxin. Ash held his breath in long enough to pull out his pokeball. And release his pokemon."Pidove-cough cough-GUST NOW!

Pidove rose high in the air to blow away the toxin. The guys all felt relived when it all cleared looked around her surroundings. "Hey! My poke-egg!"

"Pikachu's gone too." Ash said taking a good look.

"Guy's up there!" May said at the railing. The group came next to her looked in the sky. A hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth.

"Don't tell me, those 3 losers followed you all this way?" Paul asked irritated with a growl.

"Things never change." Dawn rolled her eyes.

Ash jumped over the railing " TEAM ROCKET! What do YOU GUYS want?"

"Again is the question, so twerpish indeed."

"The answer to come as we feel the need!"

"Bring the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"And carving our names in the rock of eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"Now gather, under the name of TEAM ROCKET!"

"You guys better give Pikachu and my egg back this minute!" Dawn yelled

Team Rocket pulled down their lower eye at Dawn. "Who's gonna make us?"

"ME! Ash?" Dawn gave him a look asking 'you ready?'

Ash smirked as he nodded before pulling out another pokeball. "Snivy, I choose YOU!"

"Snivy!" said the snake like pokemon ready for battle.

"Ash, let me get into this too!" May pulled out a pokeball "Blaziken show them whatcha got!"

"Blaziken!" Blaziken came out of his pokeball ready to fight as well.

"What are you twerps gonna do with those lame pokemon huh?" Jesse smirked arms crossed

"Huh?"

"The cage your lovely Pikachu and egg are in, is specially made!" Jame added

"Just try me! Snivy use vine whip to hold Team Rockets balloon down!" Ash commanded

"SniiiiiiiiVY! Snivy used her vines to hold onto the railings of the balloon making it shake

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL US?" James yelled holding up his fist at them.

"Blaziken, go grab Pikachu and the egg!" May said

"Blaziiken!" Blazeikin ninja style climbed up Snivy's vine and to the cage.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said relived to see him as he held the egg in his tiny arms.

"Blaaaaaze!" Blazeiken shot a flame thrower at the chains on the the lock, but once it did, electricity came out and shocked him. Blaziken screamed ion pain

"Oh no, Blaziiken!" May shouted

"Anything you do to the cage happens right back at ya!"Jesse laughed

"Isn't it grand!" Meowth laughed evilly

"How are we supposed to get them out without hurting them?" Dawn asked

"Guys, me, Kenny, Misty and Max are gonna get the principle!" Zoey told the rest before running off with him.

"Ash, we have to hurry, I don't think your Snivy can hold on to the balloon any longer!" Dawn warned him.

"I'll take care of it! Drew took out a pokeball and threw it in the air l "Roserade show time!"

"Roserade!"

I need you to use vine whip and help Snivy!"

" Roooooooraaaaaade!" Roserade let her vines come from her rose hands and held onto the balloon

"Snivy!" Snivy nodded as a thank you.

"Rose!" Roserade returned the thank you.

_Okay, if we attack the cage it will cause out pokemon to be damaged as well with the electricity. We need a pokemon that can resist it or absorb it. Wait!" Ash gasped" Absorb it! Motordrive!"_

Ash smirked

"Something tells me he has a plan…." Drew said kind of freaked out at the smirk.

"Paul! Ya mind letting Electivire in on the party?"

"Not at all, Electivire stand by for battle!" Paul threw him into the game.

"ELECTIVIRE! Electivire came out of its pokeball pumped up.

"Get Pikachu out of there!" Paul ordered

Electivire did as it was told and climbed up Roserade and Snivy's vines to get to the cage.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted

"Electa!" Electivire feircly held on to the chains and pulled as it absorbed the electricity coming from it. With all the pressure on the chains, the system shutdown.

"Why you little! Who invited YOU you little twerp!" Jeese yelled angry

"Someone need to teach you a lesson! Carnivine!" Jame threw the pokeball. But once Carnivine came out he immediately went to naw on James's head "Not me you fool, bullet seed!"

"CaaaaaaaaarniVINE! Gross looking seeds came out of it's mouth aiming at Electivire

"Blaziken get Pikachu out of their while their distracted!" May ordered. Electivire used it's improved speed to dodge the attack.

"Blaze!" Blazeiken once again climbed up the vines and succefully got Pikachu and the egg out safely.

"Pikachu!"

Blazekin nodded back to him and jumped off the balloon.

"Are you guys alright? Brock asked (don't worry he was there the whole time just standing there like a good ….squinted eye….person….BROCK WAS THERE)

"Pika pi Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded as he gave Dawn the egg.

"I'll take that as a yes" Dawn giggled "Thanks for protecting my egg Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, are you ready to wrap this up?" Ash smiled.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped out of Blazekins arms and on the ground

"Pikachu, thunder bolt. Snivy, leaf storm!

"Blazeiken, flame thrower!"

"Roserade, raser leaf!"

"Electivire, thunder!"

With all the attacks in one shot, Team Rockets balloon exploded and giving the criminals burns with a side order of bad hair day as they shot into the sky

"TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAIN!"

"Ah, man that's a lot of work for a first day of school" May wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead.

"Hey, if it wasn't for Paul we still be in a mess." Ash turned to him. Paul returned Electivire to it pokeball. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you so much Paul!" Dawn said to him sweetly

"Hm." Paul looked away a clock was on the wall "Crap!"

"What is it?" Drew asked

"As much as this sweet little moment is, we only have five minutes to get to class."

"**WHAT?**"

"Don't you guys worry we will give you an excuse note…"

"Huh?" The six of them turned around to find Zoey, Misty, Max and Kenny with a beautiful woman behind them.

"A-Are you the principle?" Dawn asked

"Yes" The woman who looked about in her twenty's nodded " My name is . But I allow student to call me Claire."

"Claire?"

"Claire? A beautiful name!" Brock jumped in front of her and bent on his knee holding her hand "It's an honor to enroll in your school! But might I asked to enroll in your heart?"

"Uhhhhhhhh?"

"BAM!"

"Pull!"

"Crooooagunk!"

Brock had a large booboo on his head with Max holding his ear and Croagunk giving him a poison jab in his ribs. The others had drops on their foreheads as they smiled at the awkwardness( Paul's arms are crossed cause he's cool that way)

"Why don't I give you kids a pass? Your friends explained what happen between this…Team Rocket of yours?"

"Yeah, their criminals who steal pokemon." Ash told her

"Hm, maybe I should give the other students a warning…" Claire had a worried look on her face" But anyway here ya go."

Claire gave them all a yellow sheet explaining to their teachers of the situation before thy all ran off to their separate classes. Dawn even ran down to the nursery to drop off her egg.

**LATER IN THE DAY IN BATTLE CLASS**

"Okay everyone! Begin!"

"Tepig use flame thrower!"

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu used his tail to block the attack on the battle field.

"I'm impressed Ash. You have a talent for strategy!" said the battle teacher behind him.

"Thanks !" Ash smiled

"And remember" Misty came up to him "You don't want to use a lot of energy in one hit, got it?"

"I hear ya, ready for another round Pikachu?"

"Pika pi!"

**COORDINATORS CLASS**

"Alright! Good job Glaceon! May cheered as diamond like sparkles surrounded her.

"That was beautiful May!" Drew said walking toward her "You never cease to put a smile on my face"

May was blushing wildly "Uuuuuuh yeah w-well I'm gonna g-go o-over there! Come on Glaceon!" May then quickly ran off with her pokemon leaving Drew dumbstruck

Zoey and Kenny had their arms crossed in frustration as they said in unison "It's so obvious!"

"Drew turned around "What is?"

They slapped their hands on their heads" Never mind!"

**HEALTH**

"Ya see Max herb is useful when it comes to a minor cold but be warned, you don't want to get them mixed up." Brock explained to him as Max took note next to him.

"Okay, but what abooooout …._these_ two?" Max pointed to two herbs in the text book.

"Oh, that's easy, okay this one…"

**PERFORMING ARTS**

The door opened.

"Oh, you must be Paul Shinji am I correct?"

"Yes." Paul took off his bag and put it in the back of the room with the others "Sorry I'm late. I had to go to my locker."

"Well it is the first day." The teacher sighed "My name is Ms. Jules. Right now were working on site reading so go grab a book from the shelf and get started."

"Paul did as he was told and looked around. The room didn't have desk only risers so the student worked on their laps. He soon found someone to sit next to.

Dawn looked at the sheet once again _Okay an eighth note gets how many beats? I'M SO CONFUSED!_ Dawn chewed on her thumb irritated, she stopped when she felt something move next to her.

"Hey, you're the troublesome girl right? The one that was with Ash back in Sinnoh?"

Dawn looked up to find Paul "Well I don't know about troublesome….."

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Uuuh no…" Dawn scooted over for him to sit on the same riser as hers.

'What's with the mad look?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Oh! Uh I thought singing would be fun but I don't quite know how to read music…"Dawn blushed as she played with her pen.

"Hm, well first a whole note has 4 beats, not 100." Paul said looking at her sheet

"Oh, silly me! Hahahahaha!"Dawn crossed out the answer viciously.

"Paul leaned on the riser behind him with a smirk "Troublesome girl…."

**I KNOW I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE, I JUST WENT INTO A ….AUTHOR …DEPRESSION OFSORTS. BUT I'M BACK! YAAAAAAY! SO, AS USAUL REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK, IT'S SUMMER AND I'M READY FOR ANYTHING. SUGGESTIONS ARE ALLWAYS ACCEPTED! BTW: I HAVE KNOWIDEA HOWTHE WHOLE PAUL –CALLING- DAWN -TROUBLESOME THING HAPPENED. DO YOU? I'M JUST CUROIUS!**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**BYE BYE!**


	3. Patience

**ONE MONTH LATER**

_Dear Diary,_

_ A whole month has passed and I'm happy to say it's been a great year so far! I love my classes, everyone is having a great time and I'm beginning to make new friends. I met this girl named Leaf a few days ago, and let me tell you she's really pretty .I love her energy and personality, she's a trainor just like Ash and Paul. She's never takes down a challenge. As for everyone else, they all manage to put a smile on my face in their own way._

_Like for example, May, when Drew isn't around , is always filled with confidence and pride. I don't know why but once Drew's in the picture she acts like me around a Plusil and a Minun._

(little flash back)

"Hey May!" Drew running up to her "Mind if I walk you to Math?" Drew took her hand giving her a dashing smile.

"Uh uh…T-that's okay .I-I have to go to the nurse anyway…BYE!" May dashed off

Drew was dumb founded "What was that about?"

_If I did not know any better I'd say Drew likes May but Mays to scared to admit she likes him back. Haha, young love._

_Ash has been working really hard lately he says he can't stop till he gets to the top. But don't worry, we don't have to remind him to eat! I also heard that he has a new rival, some guy named Trip. I've never met him face to face but according to Ash he likes to take pictures and constantly says "That's Basic." must be his catch phrase or something, like how Paul used to call Ash "Pathetic". He still does but only when he believes Ash is acting like a kid…..which is most of the time. Especially around Misty, I always wondered if something happened between those two while they traveled together. They seem really close. I'm kinda jealous ….in a non-romantic way of course_

_Oh yeah the others! Well Max and Brock have been inseparably. They are always talking about being breeders and doctors. I thought Max wanted to be a trainor but hey it's his journey what am I to judge? Zoey has been helping me come up with combinations for my contest's. I'm so glad to have her as a friend and Kenny too! They are a great team! And who else…?_

_Paul! Right I almost forgot about him! Well he still has that old mean streak at times not as bad a he did in Sinnoh. We are both in performing arts but it really surprised me when I found out he signed up. Turns out he plays piano and guitar! We both made it in both in acapella groups, he's in the boys and me in girls. He taught me how to read music, now he's teaching me a little bit of piano! I never thought I'd be getting to know him this well. Weird but cool. Well I have to go now and get lunch BYE!_

Dawn closed to Diary in her lap as she looked around herself and the others had lunch outside every day at the bench table .Right now it was her Ash, May, Zoey ,Misty, Drew and Brock It was beautiful outside the sun was shining, grass was green, the sky blue an awesome day. She sighed in relaxation as she looked at the sky. Her peace was interrupted as a bag landed near her legs. She looked forward. "Paul?"

"Who else? Come on; come with me to get lunch." Paul gave her arm a little tug before lifting her up.

"Sure Paul I'd love to go with you" Dawn said in a sarcastic way as he pulled her to the café "After all you asked politely with a smile!"

"Troublesome girl" He rolled his eyes playfully as they made it to a line.

"Isn't it weird you guys?" May asked holding an apple in her hand "Who would have thought out of all people Dawn and Paul would become friends."

"Yeah, I know there like complete opposites.' Ash nodded stuffing a cookie in his mouth." But hey, we all change. Paul and I may not have battle class the same hour but outside of class we exchange strategies to help the other out …..aaaand sometimes I get knocked on the head if I do something he thinks is pathetic."

"Yeah, your mature alright." Misty said as everyone had sweat drops on their heads.

"So.." Brock popped in to change the subject." Who's going to the school festival. It's next Friday."

"Me!" Zoey said

"Us too!" May and Misty said in unison.

"Hey May …" Drew said "Why don't we go together?"

"Huh?" May dropped her apple.

"Yeah you know, to make up for not keeping in touch in a while. It will be fun!"

"Hmmmm….why not? Hahahaha!" May smiled "But be warned I'm heading straight for the buffet."

"A buffet? NO WAY?" Ash slammed his head on the table." You guys are so lucky."

"Why's that Ash?" Misty asked.

"I finally got approval to get challenge a gym for my second gym badge, my battles Saturday." Ash moaned "Meaning I have to train and prepare for that day. And it's early in the morning too. AH MAAAN!"

"Well don't worry Ash" Dawn said walking to the table with Paul and lunch."I'll bring you candy and props if you want."

"Hows about we all sign up to watch your battle." Misty offered

"Yeah, to cheer you on." May added.

"So it's settled" Zoey nodded

"I can't stay." Paul said taking a sip of his energy drink.

"Huh? Paul, why?" Dawn asked looking at him.

"I have to study for my other classes, and prepare for my gym battle too."

"Oh right, this is your third badge right?" Brock asked.

"Yep, can't have any distractions., meaning I can't go the game either." Paul poked his sandwich with his finger.

"Ohhhh that's too bad." Drew looked down.

"Anyway I don't really care for some stupid festival and dance." Paul drunk down his orange juice.

"Dance? There's a dance too?" May asked.

"Yeah, it's after the game."Zoey answered "You can even take a special someone." Zoey winked.

_Special someone…._Misty looked at Ash who was stuffing his mouth with food. A gross look came to her face as she turned green."Is anyone else going?" She asked.

"I asked Kenny and Leaf they said yes but Kenny can't stay for long, he has a to retake an algebra test."

"You figure once you attend this school you learn all about pokemon…but the education stuff pops up here and there."Ash sighed.

"This school is also called _High School_ Ash. What did you expect?" Drew sighed at how dense he was.

"I should get going to check on my egg." Dawn grabbed her pack and stood.

"Dawn you hardly touched your food." Zoey pointed out.

"Ity's okay I ate an apple before you guys showed up. Bye everyone!"

"See ya Dawn!"

**WITH DAWN**

"Dawn this is your second visit today. I assure you your egg is fine." Nurse Joy giggled as she walked her to the nursery.

"I know but after Team Rockets attack I don't want to risk it. And I have class so I have no time to watch over it."Dawn smiled as she opened the door.

"That's what our nursery is for." Nurse Joy stood at the door way as she watched Dawn lay a hand on the incubator and leaned to talk to the egg.

"Hello little egg did you miss me? I wanted to tell you that every things been fine and I promise you that your gonna be safe no matter what." Dawn heard the bell ring "I have to go, I'll see you late kay?" Dawn patted the incubator before leaving the room. She had a disappointed look on her face.

"Dawn?"

"Yes, Nurse Joy?"

"What's the matter .It seem every time you leave here, you begin to have the worried look." Nusre Joy laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just…it's been a whole month. An egg should not take this long to hatch…what if? …." Dawn began to shed tears on her cheeks.

"Dawn I know it's strange, myself and the others nurse's confused too. But we still detect life in your egg. Therefore you have nothing to worry about." Nurse Joy put on a smile to cheer her up.

"Dawn wiped her tear s and looked at Nurse Joy "Thank you."

"No problem, now if you ever have any other concerns, let me know."

"I will." Dawn stood up straight.

"I'll write you a pass for class." Nurse Joy walked over to her desk.

**HISTORY CLASS **

The classroom was dark, the only light shined in the room was the television. The students either had their head down or were busy doing other stuff during the boring video. Misty had her cheek on her fist as she watched Ash take notes or pretending to take notes beside her. The teacher was in the front the two friends in the back, so the they couldn't particularly get caught if talking.

_I wonder if Ash will ask me to the dance. I mean..we've been through a lot together and we know each other by heart._

"Hey Misty_!" _Ash whispered holding up his paper for her to see. It was a picture of Pikachu in some type of robot body armor."Like it?"

Misty could not help but smirk_ Even though he can be such a kid, he really is nice once you get to know him._

Ash was now making robot sounds quietly as he played with the picture."POOOOSH! BANG BANG BANG!"

_Okaaaaay to much of a kid. _A stress mark appeared on her forehead _Arceus help me!_

**HEALTH CLASS**

"Okay May question five through seven is false, eight through ten is true." Drew confirmed to her as the two sat close at their desk completing the work sheet together.

"Alright…."May wrote down the answer. She lifted her paper and read to him "One is rock type, two is grass, three, hiper, four, all of the above and five is B"

"Thank a lot May." Drew wrote them down." And look at that twenty minutes till class ends."

"Yep, only two more hours left!" May leaned back on her chair closing her eyes" I love Fridays classes, are shorter!"

"Yeah, and no homework!" Drew leaned forward on the table. "Sooooo….about the dance…."

"What about it?" May opened on eye.

"You and I are going together right?"

"I said yes to the festival not the dance Drew. Why you want to go?"

"Actually ….I was wondering if maybe…you and I.."Drew began to blush madly.

"Drew what's wrong." May leaned forward and touched his hands "Your getting pretty hot."

"It's nothing."He stood up straight."I'm gonna turn in our papers so we can get credit." Drew grabbed the worksheets and left to turn them in.

"Oh..okay.."_What's with Drew he's been acting pretty weird lately. Is it because I said something?_

**LIBRARY (two hours later)**

"Okay Anderson..Anderson..Anderson ….Anderson! Here we are!" Dawn lifted the book the book she wanted from the shelf._ Now I can get a head start on that book report. _Just as she was walking down the aisle and reached the corner she didn't notice the body leaning on the shelf. She screamed as she dropped her book to the ground."AHHHHHH!"

"Shhhhhhhh!" The librarian snapped at her. Dawn stopped and held on to her chest to catch her breath.

"Troublesome, encase you've forgotten we are in a library." said a voice right next to her. Dawn turned to the body.

"Oh Paul it's just you." Dawn sighed in relief.

"Yeah, who else." Paul rolled his eyes as he lifted his pack over his shoulder.

"What do you even want popping out of nowhere?" Dawn asked as he followed her to the check out machine. She let the machine scan her poke -dex and check out her book.

"You wanna rehearse our song for choir."

"Your in Acafellas." Dawn pointed out as they left the library and into the outdoor hall.

"Yeah but remember that one song, Seals lullaby? That's the whole choir." He reminded her as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh yeah, I don't have that memorized." Dawn said in a panic tone."Our first concert is on theeee…"

"Twentieth, couple days after the festival."

"Totally forgot!" Dawn face turned blue.

"Which is why I wanna work on it with you troublesome, Ms. Jules want us to memorize it ASAP. Do you have any idea how hard it is to gather seven choirs in different hour to rehearse?" The two were in the dormitory buildings.

"Yeah you have a point right there. How's about we meet up at the choir room and we can work on it together?"

"Perfect." Paul pulled out his key to the dorm as they walked down the hall. Once there, he opened the door for them and walked in.

"Howdy guys!" Kenny said from the living room lying on the sofa "How was your day?"

"Fine!"

"Hm." Paul nodded dropping his bag on the table.

"You could at least put it in your room instead of on the table were people enjoy their meals!" Zoey glared at him from the kitchen.

"Your right, I could but I didn't." Paul sat himself in the chair at the table. "Ever think I have homework miss know it all!"

"We all do! But at least we have respect!"

"Respect you show it to everyone except me!"

"Why should I? I told you from the begiing that I wasn't going to forgive you for how you treated everyone back in Sinnoh!"

"I'M NOT GONNA ASKING YOU TO STUPID!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID PLUMHEAD!"

"Zoey!" Dawn tried to calm her down.

"Zoey don't do something I wouldn't do." Kenny warned as wel standing up to get in between the two.

Zoey ignored them and walked out of the kitchen to the dining room table to have a face to face challenge."WHY SO STRUCK? DID I TOUCH A NERVE?"

Paul got closer "PLUMHEAD? HOW ORIGNAL, YOUR PATHETIC!"

"SAYS THE DUMBASS JERK! DON'T ACT LIKE I'VE FORGOT OF THE THINGS YOU DID IN SINNOH! YOU HAVE NO CLASS AND A COMPLETE JERK! YOU TREAT YOUR POKEMON AND OTHERS LIKE **CRAP! **YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THIS DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN OUR **GROUP**. YOUEVEN DON'T DERSERVE TO HAVE **FRIENDS**! **YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY HAPPY THING IN THIS ARCEUS FORSAKEN ****WORLD****!"**

"WHY YOU LITTLE…."

"Guys…" Kenny and Dawn tried but failed as the fight got loud and worse.

"BITCH!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"SELFISH FOOL!"

"WHINY WANNA BE—"

"**HEY GUY'S, COOL IT!"**yelled a voice at the door. Everyone turned to face Ash, Misty May and Max. May was covering Max's ears.

"Both of you give it a rest!" Ash yelled again."Honestly, were at a High school for crying our loud! GROW UP!"

"Yeah, if you two don't like each other **stay away** from each other!" May yelled as well.

"You two have been fighting since day one. **Give it a rest!" **Misty finished for them.

The room was silent for a long moment. Their lectured yells sinking in. May removed her hands from Max's ears after a while. Paul was first to speak. He grabbed his bag off the table "I'm going to bed. **No one **talk to me." With that he left to escape into the male's bedroom.

"Hey guys!" Drew walked in laughing with Brock and Leaf entering the room." You'll never guess what happened between—whoa hey, what's going on?"

No one said nothing as the bended their heads down.

"I'm gonna go talk to Paul." Dawn was about to leave the room but Kenny grabbed her hand.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, we all know how Paul is, let him cool off."

"Zoey out a fist to her heart "I shouldn't have yelled at him. I **have **him a hard time." She growled at herself.

"Everyone sighed.

"Alright everyone nothing to see here." Ash dropped his bag on the floor and into the living room.

"Right, just carry on." Dawn went to her room.

**LATER (DINNER TIME)**

"Paul?" Dawn knocked on the door "Everyone went off for dinner so if your hungry…yeah that it." Just as she was about to leave she stopped a few paces from the door and turned around. "Listen, I'm sorry that happened between you and Zoey. Your right she should not have been treating you like that. But please understand….understand that we all forgive you. **I** forgive you, I know you put that life behind. I know, you were upset about Reggie and Brandon but that's all over now. It's a new day and I'm not afraid to stand by you no matter what. You can put on that cool face all you want but I ant you to know ….were with you, I'm with you and even your pokemon, were **all** with you." Dawn felt her heart sink when she got no response. Perhaps Paul really did mean don't talk to him. He hadn't left the room in hours.

After a few moments of silence, Dawn sighed as she held on to her heart. She was about to leave when she heard the door creak open. She gasped when she saw the look on Paul's face. His purple hair was wet and sticking to his face. Dawn guest he had taken a shower, he had no shirt on and his eyes were red and staring at her as if screaming while being miserable for many years. Paul opened the door all the way and walked toward her, wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her left shoulder. Dawn could hear little sniffle and the sound of droplets soaking on her white long sleeved shirt. She smiled, ran her fingers through his hair and let him cry….

**HM…..WHY DO I FEEL THAT WEIRD FEELING IN MY STOMACH? I KINDA FEEL SORRY FOR PAUL, ZOEY REALLY DID PICK STRONG WORDS. THAT CAN HURT ANYBODYS FEELINGS. (ACHEM)**

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I TRY NOT TO FOCUS ON IKARISHIPPPING ALLLL THE TIME. ORGINALY IT FOCUSED ON EVERYONE. GUESS I GOT A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY. OF COUSRE THERES POKE AND CONTEST SHIPPING IN THERE BUT IF YOU GUYS WANT OTHER SHIPPINGS I'LL BE HAPPY TO TRY IT OUT IF I CAN. I HAVE THIS THING FOR GIVING EACH CHARACTER EQUAL ATTENTION (EVEN THOUGH LEAF HAD ABSOULUTLY NO LINES) **

**FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR MY STORYS CAUSE I HONESTLY HAVE NOOOOOO IDEA WHATS GOING ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'D REALLY ENJOY THE HELP.**

**WELL THEN, **

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

**REVIEW PRETTY PLZ WITH INUYASHA ON TOP!**

**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	4. Game Plan

Dawn was walking down the halls struggling to keep her back pack from falling off her shoulder. It was around ten in the morning. One of the Nurse Joy's already gave the morning annocements hours ago. She ditched breakfast to get a head start on that book report. Once she reached the choir room door, she pushed her whole body on the door and let herself fall on the floor. _Body hurts…can't move….._After a while she managed to lift herself up and put her bag on the counter.

_I don't see Paul anywhere. Did he go to breakfast as well? _Dawn decided to walk about the room. Quiet. Pretty rare these days, not having to listen to people talking and screaming all the time. Dawn pulled out a poke ball from her belt and threw it in the air.

"Alright Piplup, let's have a little fun!"

"Piplup!" The blue penguin danced around as it landed on the floor.

Dawn caught the pokeball in her hand before placing it back on her belt. She walked over to piano and pulled out the chair under it to sit down. Piplup climbed on top of the piano."Careful Piplup, this piano costs a fortune."

Dawn then placed her fingers on the keys "Okay, let's see if what Paul taught me comes to use." Dawn played the first part of the tune softly a few times to jog her memory."Listen to this Piplup, I wrote it myself. Bare with me I'm still learning.

(**A\N I think you guys know what I own and what I don't own by now. Just a reminder)**

Dawn played the intro first before singing.

_Angel in disguise, stories in his eyes_

_Love for every true heart that it sees_

_Was it just a lucky day that turned to look my way_

_Or is it Heavan right before my very eyes_

_He showed me all new things, the shimmer of moonbeams_

_I was blind but now he's helped me see_

Paul walking down the hall to choir and yawned. He stopped once the sound of a piano playing reached his ears. _Teachers should be out now..what the?...that voice, I've heard it before.." _Paul began to run down the hall accidentally running into a student, he didn't bother to turn around and help him up. Once he got to the door he peaked through the window door and gasped.

_I was lost but now I'm found_

_His happiness surrounds_

_And now I find that my dreams can come true_

_It's troublesome. _Paul quietly opened the door and set his bag on the counter

Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life

I'm holding you safe here, in this heart of mine

I can't live without you cause my soul would die

You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you

Paul let Dawn play a little with the chord to get ready for the next verse as he climbed up the top riser and let himself walked down to the last one in front of the piano. Once Dawn caught and heard he risers moving she stopped playing and gasped to see him.

"Paul! You..i-i-i-I mean I didn't think you would come." Dawn pulled a hair behind her ear.

"Don't stop playing." Paul took a seat next her on the rectangle chair."You..you wrote that?"

"Uh huh" Dawn blushed.

"Piplup! Piplup " Piplup jumped up and down with excitement.

"Piplup don't! Remember what I told you about piano.!" Dawn stood up to try and stop him.

"Hey! Will you sit down and chill if I give you a treat?" Paul said loudly, trying to bargain with him.

"Piplup? " Piplup stood and stared down at him.

"Here, but promise to settle down." Paul pulled out a pecha berry from his pocket. Piplup immediately ate it and calmed down.

"Wow Paul you sure do have your ways." Dawn sat down again before returning Piplup to his pokeball

"Yeah, I know, I'm getting soft." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Paully is a softy!"

"Say that again you'll never see daylight again!"

"Paully Wolly!" Dawn bursted laughing.

"I should have stayed in bed." Paul slapped a hand on his head and looked down" You must be reeeeeally special."

"What?" Dawn stopped laughing.

Paul's eyes widen after he said those words "Uhhhh nothing…anyway, that song, it was….pretty cool"

"Oh uh thank you." Dawn blushed again.

"I like the lyrics…a lot."

"It's not finished. I was thinking about using it for the semester final."

"But that's all the way in December troublesome."

"I know but it doesn't hurt to get ahead, I skipped breakfast this morning to work on my book report."

Paul sighed running a hand threw his hair."Stupid."

"What was that?" Dawn challenged.

"Nothing. Come on let's rehearse." Paul shoved Dawn a little to the left to make room. He played with the keys a bit before saying."Oh yeah troublesome, tell anyone what happened last night and I'll make you disappear…for good."

Dawn gulped hard her body shaking "Y-yes sir!"

"Okay." Paul cracked his knuckles "Ready?"

"Yeah.' Dawn sat up straight.

Paul played the soft intro he nodded his head to the beat. He gave Dawn the signal to take a breath as he did. Once the chord came up they began in unison.

_Hush thee my baby, the night is behind us…_

**COURT YARD**

"Okay Pikachu, use iron tail on that target!" Ash commanded his starter.

"Piiiiiiiika PIKA!" Pikachu's tail turned silver as he let his attack aim for the target.

"Nice one! Oshawatt use Water Gun!"

"Oshaaaaa!" Oshawott use the water coming from his mouth to hit the target s well.

"That's just how you do it guys!" Ash cheered for them.

May ,Misty and Zoey were sitting on a bench near them relaxing in the sunny day. Misty was reading, while May and Zoey watched Ash train.

"Say Ash, which gyms are you signed up for?" May asked

"Well just because I'm going to school doesn't mean I can't have a little taste of the old fashion pokemon journey." Ash walked over to the table and sat down while his other pokemon play with the May, Misty and Zoey's pokemon." So I decided to sign up for the gyms like I would on my journey. I'm going for Strianton City Gym."

"Striaton City huh? So you want the Trio Badge." Zoey took a sip of her energy drink.

"Yep," Ash grinned ."I'm gonna give it my all!"

"Will all be cheering you on." Misty looked up from her book.

"Thanks." Ash clenched his fist in the air. "Man, just being in this school gets me pumped."

"Well, do get on your high horse Ash." Misty looked at him and smiled "You got to get a game plan before you challenge any gym."

"She's right Ash." Said a voice that was coming from behind them, it was Trip.

"Trip!" Ash grinned at him."Nice to see ya."

"A gym battle is not fun and games here in Unova." Trip grinned evily."But of course you wouldn't know that since your from the Boonies."

"Boonies?" May whispered to Zoey.

"People from Kanto or other regions." Ash whispered to her.

"How would you know anyway, last I heard you were a beginner. so you might want to quit the whole wannabe know it all act." Zoey barked

"Wanna be? Oh how orginal!"

"Zoey clenched her fist this is just like how it went down with her and Paul last night."Look kid, why don't you beat it!"

"Hold on Zoey," Ash stood "I want a battle right here right now Trip."

"Sorry to break it to you Ash, but my pokemon are resting for the weekend" Trip turned away."They've been busy training in battle class and free time really hard."

"Or is that an excuse.?" May mumbled.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go and leave the campus for a little exploring anyway. I'll see you in class Monday." Trip left them.

"Your right Ash, he is a jerk." May said playing with a leaf on the table.

"Yeah no kidding." Ash crossed his arms irritated.

"Zoey.."Misty leaned forward."I'm proud of you for controlling your anger."

"Yeah, me too. Especially after what happened last night." May added winking at her.

"Yeah whatever. I still feel crummy after what happened."

"Zoey, why don't you go and apologize to Paul." Ash suggested.

"I want to but…"

"Having trouble swallowing your pride?" Misty asked.

"That and…I don't think it such a good idea to talk to him right now. He'd probably rip my head off if I give him eye contact." Zoey shivered.

**OFF CAMPUS**

"Hey Drew, what's with the long face?" Brock asked taking a seat next to across at a café.

"N-nothing." Drew sighed and looked out the window."Brock can I ask you something?"

"Why sure, anything." Brock smiled.

"Okay."Drew sat up straight. "You're going somewhere with someone and for all they know is that you're going as friends. What do you do if you're trying to get that friend to go with as …..more than friends."

"Well….let's see."Brock put his chin in-between his thumb and forefinger."Maybe I would simple _ask_ her to go with me as more than friends."

"Well what if the person you like is dumb as a sack of hammers and no matter what you do she never gets it!" Drew slammed his head on the table.

"Uhhhhh Drew…is this about May?"

"No no it just.."Drew sighed "Okay, it is. No matter what I do I can never get it right."

_Now where have I heard that before? _Brock thought.

**Brief Flash Back**

"_Darn it, Ash is soooo stupid, after everything we've been through together. 'T. HE .ASK. ME?" Misty slammed her fist on the pillow each word._

_**End of Flash Back**_

_Now I remember._ Brock sighed "Listen Drew, if you really want May to understand what you want, you have to tell her up front. No hints, no cheesy love games, just straight up."

"That sounds kind of scary." Drew looked up."I should just give up."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH THINGS!" Brock picked up Drew by the collar."NO MAN GETS LEFT BEHIND IN THE WARS OF LOVE! Come on we have work to do, and I'm not stopping in till you have May in your arms at the spotlight dance!" Brock then dragged Drew across the floor and outside to train.

As he was being dragged, Drew thought to himself_ Arceus give me strength!_

**ON CAMPUS**

"Okay, Ash is training with May,Misty and Zoey, Brock went off campus and who knows where the others are." Max was talking to himself as he walked down the outdoor hallway. "Ah man, I admit it I'm bored."

Max continued on his way to the library, they day was nice and sunny day. The library had been his favorite place in the whole school. Once he got the library he spent many hours reading books. He had already finished the whole semester's worth book reports. He sighed as he layed bag in the bean bag chair. From the window he could see the sky looked orangy yellow, it was getting late. He decided to pack up and get going, the dinner bell would go off any minute now.

He walked down one of the aisle of the book shelf to put one of books he borrowed today. He grabbed a nearby ladder to climb up the shelf. The ladder was big but he was small for his age. He reached across to place the book in its rightful place but something caught his eye. One of the books across from him, the title on the side was in a language he'd never seen before.

_Wow, I can't even read the authors name….freaky _Max was about to grab for the book but he didn't realize that he was still standing on a ladder and accidentally slipped off. _AHHHHHHH!_

"MAX LOOK OUT!" Leaf had popped out of nowhere and caught him before he touched the opened his eyes

"Leaf?"

"You okay little man?" Leaf asked setting him down.

"Yeah thanks." Max dusted himself off.

"Yeah no prob. You should be more careful next time okay?"

"Alright." Max smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you around dinner."

"Kay! Bye and thanks again!"

**OFF CAMPUS/WITH DAWN AND PAUL**

"Thanks again for helping me rehearse." Dawn said picking at the ice cream in front of her. She looked up at the sky."Looks like we're missing dinner."

"Well at least tonight you don't have to make a choice from the food you eat every weekend night." Paul stuffed a piece of cake in his mouth,.

"Paul?"

"Hm?"

"Do-do hate Zoey?"

Paul stopped chewing his cake for a moment but eventually swallowed and wiped him mouth with a napkin. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering…and I know you don't want to talk about it but….."

"She's your friend and your worried?"

"Dawn breathed in "Yeah.."

Paul set down his spoon."I can't say I _hate her_ but I'm not too fond of her right now."

"Do you think you could every forgive her?"

Paul sighed "If she's willing to forgive me….I-I don't _blame _her for having those type of feeling about me. I mean, I admit I was a complete jerk back then. And I have a reputation for it. But it doesn't mean that i should expect everything to change just because I have a _somewhat_ different attitude. I still think Ash is pathetic and that Brock friend of yours is a womaninizer."

Dawn couldn't help but giggle.

"What I'm sayng is, I'm ready to forgive her if she's ready to forgive me. I just want that guy in Sinnoh to _stay _Sinnoh_. _I don't need a red carpet…just a chance."

Dawn could feel little wet droplet falling down her cheeks from her eyes."Thank you Paul…for opening up to me. That's the third time you did that _ever_ to me."

"When was the first time?" Paul lifted an eyebrow.

"Back when at the start of the Sinnoh League, you told me as to why you didn't like Ash."

"Oh…that..okay." Paul turned away to hide his blush as he stuffed a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth.

**LATER/ IN APARTMENT P44(**_**everyone off campus came home)**_

"Hey would you guys mind not throwing pillows everywhere." Trip yelled over the screaming roommates.

"Hey Trip shut it and learn to have fun!" Leaf shouted at him as she hit him with a pillow.

"Yeah come on Trip don't be such party pooper!" Bianca added

"Fine _kids_ have your stupid fun." Trip grabbed his book and left to go to the boys dorm.

"Hey Trip?" Said a voice from behind him.

"Yeah what do ya want Iris?" Trip turned to her

"Uhhh goodnight." Iris looked down knowing he didn't want to be bothered

"Yeah night." Trip went straight for the bedroom.

"Hey don't worry Iris, just let Trip be." Cilan layed a hand on her shoulder "He's just a little anti-social"

"All I'm trying to do is be nice and he pushes away."

"Don't worry, everything with me fine, now how's about some desert for a celebration of that new roommate coming soon?"

"YEAH!" Everyone jumped with glee.

"SHHHHH!" Bianca shushed them"Remember were not supposed to disturb Georgia when she's sleeping."

"Ahh to heck with her, lets party!" Iris jumped up and down on the sofa with Leaf.

_Maybe desert was a bad idea _Cilan thought feeling regret.

**OKAY, LET ME GET SOMETHING STRAIGHT…..I PERSONALLY DON'T LIKE BIANCA. SURE SHE'S REALLY FUNNY IN SOME SCENES, BUT SOMETIMES I THINK SHE IS WAAAAAY WORSE THAN BARRY IN A ANNOYING WAY. BUT DON'T TAKE OFFENCE OF MY THOUGHTS ABOUT HER.**

**SO, I GAVE LEAF AND TRIP A LITTLE SPOTLIGHT WITH IRIS AND CILAN. I THINK I MADE IRIS A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER. I'LL FIX THAT LATER. I PROMISE I RE READ THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU GUYS FIND ANY ERRORS, MY BAD. IM STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL BRO.**

**BUT ABOVE ALL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? TOO SHORT TO CORNY?**

**OH YEAH, I HAVE A CRAZED IDEA, IM GONNA LET YOU GUYS DECIDE WHO THE MYSTERY ROOMATE WILL BE. LEAFS APARTMENTS HAS FEW PEOPLE IN THERE AND I WANT TO ADD MORE IN A WAY. I WAS THINK OF ADDING GARY OR BARRY OR EVEN STEFAN (THAT IS HOW YOU SAY HIS NAME RIGHT?)**

**SO YEAH ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE NICE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR THOUGHTS SO FAR ON THIS STORY. FEEL FREE TO LOOK AT MY OTHERS STUFF AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONG(S) USED IN THIS CHAPTER AND FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

**MAY AWSOMENESS BE WITH YOU ALL, GOOD DAY!**


	5. May Maple, I Choose You!

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE, RIGHT NOW I'M WRITING FROM MY MICROSOFT which means no spell check! So bare with me here!**

"Brock your being stupid! Let go!" Drew yelled at the future pokemon doctor It was Wednesday and Brock was still trying to train Drew into asking May to the dance.

"Drew, I refuse to let you give up the easily!" Brock continued to pull him from his locker.

"NO I told you I gave up on day one, now let go, your making a fool out of both of us!" Drew looked around as people were beging to stare.

"Fine then," Brock let go of him and let him drop to the ground "Go ahead and be a coward this Drew Hayden doese'nt talk so big like he does in battle when it comes to admitting his feelings!" Brock grabbed his books leaving him Drew dumbstruck.

_Aw man! _Drew leaned on his locker and himself slide on his back _if I don't figure out a way to ask May to that dance, she'll only see me as a_ friend_ for the rest of eternity! What am I going to do? May is as dense as it is, theres no way I'll be able to ask her alone..._ Drew then aloud Brock's words to echo in his mind. _This is my only shot! _Drew then pulled him self together and went to go find May.

**ALGEBRA**

"Hey Misty?" Ash asked with a quiet nervous voice as he poked May with his pencil. It was homework time, and he was working withh her, Zoey, Dawn and May.

Misty turned to him, she could see a bit of scared expression on his face. O_h my Arceus! He's going to ask me!_ Misty cleared her voice ready for the golden question.

"Uhh you don't have to this...and I know your probably busy..."

_Oh my gosh-_

"But I wasn't paying attention so..." Ash picked up his algebra book. "Could you explain this equation one more time for me?"

Outer Misty: Smiling saying "Sure I'll help you!

Inner Misty: WHY YOU TEASING BRAT!

"Poor thing." Zoey sighed

"It's been days, when do you think Ash will ask her out?" Dawn asked.

"Don't know." May giggled "But Ash might wanna hurry if he wants to keep his head attached to his body hahaha."

"Speaking of which, who are you going with May?" Zoey pushed her.

"Um I don't know Drew sort of asked me but then he began acting weird." May played with her ruler.

"What do you mean May?" Dawn asked.

"Thats the thing. I don't know. Outside of class he ignores me but when were in Corridnators he act as if he's releasing some type of anger."

"I know what you mean i see it to. I think it began with that one battle you had together last week."

" I wonder if i hurt his feelings somehow..." May looked down.

"No May, not you." Dawn held her hand in hers.

"Maybe Drew's having the same problems as Misty except with someone else." Zoey though out loud.

"Huh?" May gasped _That can't be what fan-girl actually managed to grasp Drew's heart?_

_Control Alt Delete _Zoey grinned evily_ Who's clueless now May? _

_"_Oh Boy.." May held her head "I'm starting to feel a little weird now now."

"Do you need to go the nurse?" Dawn put a hand on her head.

"No..no I'm good." May put on a weak smile before looking out the window. _Drew..._

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL (AT THE OUTSIDE**** HALLWAY**)

_I can't find May anywhere, I checked the apartment, library, the health room everywhere. Am i finally losing it? _Drew continued to walk not watching where he was going, luckily he did not run into anyone . _Maybe it's for the best that i don't tell her. Even if i do tell her I'll just end up yelling or running away from her. Drew sighed as he began to remember._

**FB**

_"Okay Drew don't hold back !" May yelled from across the battle feild. _

_"Right! Absol Iron Tail!" _

_The attack was able to knock down all of targets surronding the the pokemon._

_"Drew that was amazing!" May ran over to him and gave him a high five._

_Drew had his eyes closed as he smirked and returned Absol to his pokeball. "Yeah i know i can't wait for the schools pokemon contest."_

_"Yeah looks like were both pumped haha." May smiled._

_Drew opened his eyes to look at her. Darn it she's adorable! He thought before clearing his throat. "May I need to ask you something..."_

_"Sure Drew watcha need?" May looked at him._

_Drew couldn't help but stare at her till he went brain dead."...D-d-..." His face turned completely red._

_'What is it Drew?"_

_"...d.d ..dance...and I think...uh"_

_"Oh the dance, is that what you're asking?" May giggled._

_Drew exhaled, his hands on his knees as if he just got back from a long jog "Thanks May so...how bout it?"_

_"Oh I can't wait either! I heard that theres going to be a chocolate fountain! What are you excited about?"_

_Drew felt somthing in his chest fall right down to his stomach. The cupids had all shot arrows at his forehead spilling blood. As he got on his hands and knees, a dark shadow hovering over him_ saying She's a complete airhead.

_May crouched down next to him "Uhhhh Drew?" When he did not answer she tried laying a hand on his shoulder but he smacked it away._

_"Drew whats wrong-"_

_"Just forget it!" Drew stood._

_"Drew i don't under-"_

_"Just forget it okay?!"_

_With that he ran off to continue his training for the day._

**END OF FB**

_That was totally my fault, i have to figure out a way to ask her before the dance_. Drew thought about it but then his face turned green out of disgust_ but then again May can be a little..._

Drew then began to remeber of Brocks words _If you really want May to understand what you want, you have to tell her up front._

Drew stopped in his tracks and clenched his fist _He's right! I don't care if she doesn't get it or even rejects me!_

Drew then began running through the halls to the front of the school_ No hints, no cheesy love games just straight up._

He began panting really hard lookng at every inch of the school to find her_ I don't care how it turns out ... I- i want to be with-_

_BOOM!_

_"_Ahhhh!" Drew used his arms to cover his face as cement and dirt began flying everywhere. _What in the world..._

_"_Team Rocket get back here with skitty and Pikachu!"

"Ash, May hold on!"

"Once the smoke cleared up Drew recognized the people shouting. He could see the three goons running toward him with the Skitty and Pikachu in a net sack.

"We'd hate to steal and run but we've gotta go!" Meowth mocked them.

Misty, May, Dawn, and Ash came running his way.

"Drew!" The four of them stopped in their tracks.

"Hey!" Drew yelled them "What's going on around here?"

"What a question twerpish indeed."

"We'll answer this question when we feel the need!"

"Bringing the blinding light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of –"

"OH SHUT UP!"

"Huh?!" The trio of villains stared at Drew.

"HEY TWERP!" Jesse yelled

" DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TELL YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT A TRADITIONAL MOTTO?" Meowth yelled .

"HOW RUDE!" James added.

"I don't care about your stupid motto!" Drew yelled back at them, a blazing purple fire behind him. "Listen, just give them back their pokemon , I don't have time for something as stupid as you guys!"

"Drew can be ….." Dawn started.

"Veeeeery scary." May shivered.

"Uh-huh." Ash nodded

"Well then were sorry to interrupt your busy schedule so well just be on our way!"Meowth pulled out a button from behind his back and pressed it. A hot air balloon came out from behind the bushes. "See ya later!"

"Oh no!" Dawn panicked as she tried to feel for any pokeballs in her belt "They have all our pokeball's with them!"

"Ah man, your right." Ash said as he searched in his pockets.

"Drew, it's up to you!" May shouted to him.

Drew nodded as he picked up his pokeball. " I only have you with me right now so you have to make this quick, Go Absol!"

"Absol!"

"Absol, use water pulse!"

"Aaaaaabsoooool!"Absol's attack hit straight infront of the trio before they could reach the hot air balloon.

"Hey are you trying to kill us?!" James ranted.

Absol growled at him making him shiver and scream like a little girl.

"This is your last chance, hand over Skitty, Pikachu and all the other pokemon!"

"Give up Team Rocket, it's over!" Ash yelled.

"Absol!"

"Or is it?!"Jesse through down a smoke bomb on the ground, making the area pitch black and hard to breath.

_Ah man, how am I supposed to give Absol a command if he can't see what he's doing?_ Drew thought to himself as he coughed and covered his eyes.

"Tranquil use Aircutter!"

"Traaaaaaanquuuuuil."

The next thing the guys knew was that the smoke was clearing up and fast. Drew looked up to find that Trip guy.

"Hey! Who the heck is this twerp?!" Meowth cried.(They had only made it a few yards away)

"Tranquil use Aerial Ace!" Trip commanded.

"Tranquil!" Tranquil aimed right at Team Rocket causing a dirt explosion, Skitty and Pikachu were able to escape from the net bag, as the pokeballs fell from Team Rockets cloths.

"Axew ,use Dragon Rage!" the voice coming from somewhere else was Iris.

"TEAM ROKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Skitty!" May ran over to her pokemon and gave her a hug "Are you alright?"

"Meow!"

"What about you Pikachu?" Ash picked up smiling of relief.

"Pika!"

"Thank you so much!" Dawn said clicking her pokeballs to her belt.

"Yeah thanks!"

"Haha no problem." Iris said letting her Axew climb into her hair. "By the way I'm Iris and this is my Axew and this is my roommate Trip."

"Hm." Trip looked away.

"I'm Dawn."

"May and this is Skitty!"

"Names Ash and this is my partner Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Wow a Skitty and Pikachu in Unova how cool!" Iris reached out and pet Skitty and Pikachu on the heads. "So adorable!"

"By the way what were you two doing out here?' Drew asked returning Absol to his pokeball.

"Trip was helping me out with training we saw the hot air balloon a few miles away and we rushed over here." Iris explained.

"Thanks again." Ash said to them.

"Oh Drew what was it you had to do?" Dawn asked.

"Huh?"

"Yeah while you were dealing with Team Rocket you said something about having to do something." Ash said.

"Oh yeah!" Drew sucked in a breath and marched over infront of May. He gave her a determined look before beginning "May Maple…."

"Uhhh yeah Drew?" May held a little tighter to Skitty.

"I wish for you to let me escort you to the dance!" Drew blurted out.

May had a shocked expression on her face before answering with a smile "Sure why not! It'll be fun!"

_Yeeeeeees_ Drew yelled in his head, he put on his know it all smirk "I knew you would say yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" May said with a warning tone.

"Uhh nothing." Drew chuckled.

"Oh right." Trip looked up remembering. "That dance is Friday isn't it?" Trip glared at Iris

"Iris!" Trip said in a commanding tone.

"Here!" Iris jumped out her thoughts.

"Where going to the dance together ,got it?"

"Uhhh yeah.. I've got it." _If you're going to command me like a cadet at least do it nicely_

"Oh man I totally forgot about that I'll see you guys later, Come on Pikachu!" Ash ran off.

"Pikachu!"

* * *

**IN THEIR APARTMENT/DORM**

"MISTY!" Ash bursted through the door.

"What is it Ash? Kenny and I are trying to do our homework and Paul's right there sleeping." Misty pointed to the couch.

"Yeah but it's important!"

"What's important?" Kenny asked.

"The dance, I wanted to ask you if you'll come with me after the festival!"

"Ah!" Misty nearly dropped her pen as she blushed "Uh sure Ash!" _Thank you Arceus!"_

"Cool, I'll see you at dinner!" Ash and Pikachu left room.

"Looks like you got what ya wanted Misty!" Kenny laughed.

"Yeah…..guess I did."

* * *

**LIBRARY**

"Max Maple!" The librarian asked looking at his ID.

"Yep that's me!"

"Well here's your book sweetheart." She handed him the book from her desk.

"Thank you so much!" Max looked down at the foreign writing on the book, it was the book he was trying to get from the other day. Once he looked at the cover of the book long enough he could make out a few word and read them aloud "The book..of…Elements?"

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I WANTEDTO DO A LITTLE CONTESTSHIPPING THISIS MY FIRST TIME EVER WRITING A CONTEST ONE.**

**SO, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**REVIEW CHEESY PLEASEY**

**AND GOODNIGHT!**


	6. A Friendship Questioned

"Paul, what in the world are doing out in the hall?" May asked as they saw the purple headed boy sitting on the floor playing with his pokedex.

"I'm waiting for Dawn." He answered not mothering to look at him. "She's finishing up a test."

"Dude it's after class, why are waiting for her?" Ash asked stuffing a mouthful of chips into his mouth.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be thinking about what your going to wear the for the dance tonight? Aren't you taking Dawn?" Brock asked.

"Hey, who said I was taking _her_?" Paul looked up at them a little angry.

"No one we were just wondering-"

"She probably already has date." Paul looked away and blushed with a frown "Anyway, party's and dances aren't really my thing."

"Hey you know it's been a while since you and I had a battle one on one. How about it." Ash asked hopefully holding up his fist excited.

"No thanks, I'll be waiting for _you_ at the Unova league at the end of the year."

"Ahhh maaaan, come oooooon." Ash whined.

"Forget it Ash." May patted his shoulder "Anyway, we were heading off campus to head to the store. You want anything?"

"Grape juice." Paul put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a few coins and gave it to Dawn "Potato chips."

"Alright, we'll see you when we get home." May lead the way. "Bye Paul."

"Hm." The hallway went back to complete silence. The only thing he could hear was the sound of the clocks up on the walls and the sound of lockers and doors slamming shut. Paul then stopped fiddling with his pokedex and leaned his head against the wall looking up, thinking to himself.

_Aren't you going to take Dawn?_

"As if." Paul snarled at Brocks words. "She just my-" He stopped as he thought of his own words a year ago.

_Friends are just….useless._

Paul groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. He had indeed changed since he left Sinnoh. And for some reason he was pissed off at it but then again proud of himself. The thought of taking Dawn to the dance was still on his mind. Dawn was a sweet her he'd give her that but something was holding him back at the thought.

What brought him out of thought was the sound of the door down the hall opening and footsteps coming down the hall. He looked to find Dawn walking toward him.

"Hey, what's going on?" She kneeled down to meet his eyes.

"Ummm." He slid his pokedex in his pocket. 'Nothing." He cleared his throat before standing up.

"So, how was your day?" She asked as they walked to their apartment.

"Fine, people keep bothering me about that stupid dance." He placed his hands into his pocket.

"Oh, your going right?" Dawn asked clenching her books to her chest.

"No. I hate all of that gathering together stuff. It's bad enough I have to live with complete strangers." Paul looked out the windows that they passes by "Everyone is so annoying."

"So you don't like living with us?" Dawn stopped in her tracks.

"No, no that's not it." Paul looked at her. "It's just…..arrgh! I can't explain this!"

"Dawn couldn't help but giggle at his brief anger moment. "It's okay Paul, I think I see what you mean."

"You do?" He lifted his eyebrow.

"Yeah." Dawn looked down and clenched the strap of her pink pack. She was still holding on to her smile "You don't feel comfortable around people."

"Hm, at least you understand." He looked forward with a straight face.

(Apartment P34)

"Hey, anybody home?" Dawn called as she and Paul walked in through the door.

"Hey Dawn, Paul." Kenny called lying on the couch.

"Hi, Kenny." Dawn sat down next to him.

"Ash, May and Brock went to the store, you can either wait for them or go to the festival." Paul said walking into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Hey where's Drew, Max, Misty and Zoey?" Dawn asked.

"Drew is on his own preparing for the dance," Kenny sat up. "Zoey is hanging out with Iris and Bianca, Max is in the bedroom reading that silly book."

"Wow, he's really getting into it." Dawn looked at the boys door.

'Yeah." Kenyy brought his knees under him and sat up straighter. He cleared his throat before speaking up. "So Dawn, the dance is in a couple hours, are you going with anybody?"

"Ummmm." Dawn turned around to face the kitchen. From behind the door of the fridge she could see Paul's lower half . She guessed he was looking for his stash of snacks. He pulled out a bottle of soda and sat it on the table before reaching to the cabinet above him and pulled out two glasses. Dawn turned back around but now she could hear the sound of pouring into the glasses.

"Well, if your not busy you and I could …..you know..take you if you want." Kenny layed a hand under his cheek.

For some reason, Dawn wasn't really surprised he asked her . She was aware that it was a teenager tradition to have a date when going to events such as this. She was just hoping a certain someone would ask her…..

_I hate all of that gathering stuff. It's bad enough I have to live with complete strangers._

"S-Sure Kenny." Dawn clenched her hands "I'd love to go with you."

CRASH!

Dawn and Kenny snapped their heads to the kitchen to find broken pieces of glass in Paul's hand. His hand was slightly bleeding from the glass. He looked up at the two friends sitting on the sofa before grabbing a cloth hanging from a drawer and wrapped his hand into it.

"Oh, no." Dawn stood up and walked over to him "Are you okay-"

Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Paul used his back so she wouldn't be able to see the cut.

Dawn tried to reach over and take a look at his hand "Paul your bleeding are you sure-"

"I said I'm fine!" He turned to her giving her for once in a very long time that natural glare he would give anyone he hated. Which was literally everybody.

"Paul-"

"Why don't you just go troublesome?!" Paul turned away again and began wrapping the cloth tighter around his injured hand before heading off to the boys room.

"Hey, she was just trying to help you!" Kenny yelled standing up.

"Whatever."

Dawn was left alone in the kitchen with a shocked and hurt expression on her face. She felt her throat begin to hurt as tears began to form in her vision.

_No need to worry. He's just stressed is all….no big deal…he's just…he's just_

_Everyone is so annoying._

Dawn brokedown completely and fell to her knees covering her face.

'Dawn?" Kenny walked over to her side and grabbed her hands "Dawn are you okay."

"I-I thought we were friends but lately he's been so….so" Another wave of tears fell down her face. She was criying so hard she was beginning to pant.

"Dawn, why don't you just forget about him." Kenny wiped away her tears with the back of his hand. "Come on, lets go into town and find you a new dress for the festival and dance, I'll even but it for you." He looked into Dawns eyes "We'll even get Piplup a new costum."

Dawn couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Thanks Kenny, you a good friend." She hugged him.

"You are too Deedee."

(In the boys room)

"Woah, Paul your hand is bleeding?!" Max let his book fall off the bed as he walked over to him.

"Thanks for reminding me." Paul winced at the pain as he sat down on his bed "Where's the lechers first aid kit.?"

Max ran over to Brocks side of the room and pulled out the first aid kit from under his bed. He went back over to Paul and opened it before giving him some ointment.

"What happened?"

"Nothing….just some glass." Paul unwrapped the cloth around his hand and dapped some ointment in his injured hand.

"Paul…are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

Your more rotten and cranky than usual."

"Really?" Paul pulled a band aid out.

"Yeah, is there something you want to talk about?"

Paul stopped and paused at the question. After a few moments he went back to nursing his cut "I'll tell you when your older kid."

Max, still unsatisfied, went back to his bed and continued reading. Paul continued on with his nursing, all that went on in his head was what went down in the living room.

"_Sure Kenny, I'd love to go with you."_

That thought led Paul to accidentally bite his lip makeing it bleed.

**That's all I got for now. I need inspiration.**

**Happy? New chapter! Yeaaaaaah!**

**Review Review Review please!**

**Goodnight!**


	7. Dancing To The Beat Of My Heart

"Yo Ash over here!" Broingck yelled from across the crowd.

"Hey Brock!" Ash ran over to him.

The Festival was a big hit, hude lights, fireworks, and awesome music. The sky was pitch dark with the stars shining in the sky. The dance took place inside and outside the battle room/gym. Pokemon were busy eating and entertain each other as their trainers were busy mingling and dancing everywhere. Most people chose to change into more fancey cloths after the festival, others simply walked straight to the battle room. The battle room didn't even look like it used to be. Ribbons and lights hanging from place to place, glitter on the floor and tables with the music set on blast.

Brock was sitting at table near the window with Zoey, May , Drew and Misty.

"Hey you guys!" Ash took a seat next to Misty.

"Hi!"

'Ash you look nice!" May said checking him out. She wore a nice pink knee length dress with flats.

Ash was wearing a White dress shirt and blue pants. "Thanks! You all look great too" Ash looked around "Hey, have any of you seen Pikachu? I went to change and then he was gone."

"I think I saw him playing with Oshawott and the others.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't make it to the dance Ash." Brock asked taking a sip from his punch.

"I asked the gym leader if we could do it on Monday, so I could ask Misty to the dance." Ash smiled blushing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks Ash." Misty blushed as she played with her yellow strapped dress "That's so sweet of you."

"Yeah." Ash blushed harder with a smile.

"Check it out its Kenny and Dawn!" Zoey pointed out.

Everyone looked at the entrance of the battle gym and saw the three looking around amazed. Dawn was wearing a sleeveless white dress with a blue ribbon around the waist. Kenny, a red dress shirt and dark jeans, with Zoey, a white sleeveless top and black skirt.

"Wow, they look great!"

"Guys, were over here!" Ash shouted waving his arms. Dawn was first to notice him before she poked Kenny and Zoeys arms and pulled them to their direction.

"Dawn you look beautiful!" Drew said handing her a rose "As you Zoey" He gave her one too.

"Thanks, I guess." Zoey smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Kenny, your taking Dawn as your date?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, Paul was being a total jerk to her, so thought I'd take her." Kenny blushed slightly.

"That doesn't sound like Paul." Zoey said putting hand on her hip "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll make sure we'll have a great time." Kenny looked at Dawn "Right Dawn?"

At first Dawn didn't really catch that but eventually answered. "Yeah, fun!"

"Yooohooo! Everyone!" they all heard of voice from outside. They turned around to find Bianca, Trip and Iris walking their way. "See?! I told you they would be here!"

The three of them walked over to their table.

"Well don't you all look great!"

"Thanks, Bianca!"

"Hey,Trip! I never ctually thought you would make it to something like this." Ask grinned at him.

"Wel, if it means meeting other people and pokemon, why would I miss it?" Trip looked away annoyed "So basic."

"Errrgh!" Ah was about to yell at him.

"Ash don't it's a party." Mist said petting his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Ash stood "Hey, wanna dance?"

"Sure, why not?" Misty stood as well and took his arm before walking to the dance floor.

"Hmm." Trip coukdn't help but glare at him. "IRIS!"

"Huh!" Iris stopped playing with her purple dress.

"Let dance. Now!" Trip offered his arm.

"Ummm, okay." Iris took his arm and walked off with him.

"Wow, something tells me Trip is tbe one that wears the pants in that relationship." Zoey said dots fo eyes annoyed.

"May, shall we?" Drew got up offering his arm

"Why yes, good sir." May giggled as they walked off together.

"How's about we go dance, huh Dawn?" Kenny smiled hopefully.

"Sure Kenny, that sounds like fun" dawn put on her fake smile and walked off with him as well.

"You know what, I feel like dancing too." Brock stood "OH OFFICER JEEEEEENNNNNYYYYY!"

"Oh know you don't bucko!" Zoey grabbed his shoulder and made him sit back down "We don't want you making a scene."

Brock had tears coming out of his eyes as he slammed his head right on the table.

Zoey simply shook her head and then looked at Bianca. She looked bummed out. "Bianca, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Little bummed out about not having a date is all."

"Ahhhh, don't worry about that." Zoey patted her back ""What matters is that you have fun! I don't have a date!"

Bianca couldn't help but smile "Yeah your right! I think I'll start my night off with some cake!"

"That's the spirit!"

(In the Hallways of Pokemon )

Paul was on his own. The hallways were pitch black almost and completely silent. He could hear music buffering from down stairs. Paul knew his pokemon wouldn't appreciate being cooped up in the school with a dance and festival going on so he had let them walk off on their own. For some reason he felt like his heart was heavy in his chest. Guilt was running down his body from head to toe. He didn't know what had hurt most, the deep cut on his hand or the guilt of him yelling at Dawn. His pride had told him, that this wasn't the first time he'd yelled at someone so why should he care now? The other half of him said that that was the stupidest and lowest thing he's ever done and should apologize. Dawn was one of the first, besides Ash, that had accepted him into the group. When he's around her he feel that his past is completely behind him and he doesn't have to worry about anything.

Paul sighed as he leaned his back against a wall. The least he could do was walk straight down to the Battle Gym and say sorry to her. Oh wait, right she was with that Kenny guy. _God Damnit._ Paul ran a hand through his thick purple hair as he slid down to the ground. In situations like this where he felt pissed at the world, Dawn would be right their next to him ready to cheer him up. Months ago, he saw her as that annoying happy girl that traveled with Ash. Now, he found himself depending on her no matter what all the time. The excitement he felt when she sat down next to him, the happiness he felt when their voices became one…the peace he felt when she simply gave him a hug. Paul groaned as his hands ran down to his cheeks to his mouth. "What in the world has that troublesome girl done to me?"

"Uh it looks like _she_ didn't _do_ anything." said a voice not far. _"You _just fell in love with _her_."

"What the…" Paul looked up to find Zoey and some other chick next to her "Oh..it's you and…?"

"Leaf." The girl smiled.

"You love Dawn, don't you?" Zoey asked taking a seat next to him.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Answer the question."

"No." Paul growled looking away from her blushing.

"I heard what happened between you two."Zoey sighed.

"Me too.' Leaf sat down across from them ."If you really love Dawn, you should step it up, say sorry to her and confess."

"Yeah!"

"Who in the hell said I loved Dawn?!" Paul stood "I don't even know you." He pointed at Zoey "And you hate me remember?"

Zoey looked him hard in the eyes before standing up and taking his left hand softly in her hands "Paul….I'm _so_ sorry for what I said about you. I was wrong, your ego is huge don't get me wrong, but I do know that you're trying and you made great progress in being nice and kind to all of us. I guess it was hard for me to accept it. I'm sorry."

Paul's heart was beating rapidly in his chest. It took a long moment before Paul layed his other hand on hers and gave her a hand shake "I'm sorry too."

Zoey smiled.

"Not to ruin the whole friendship ceremony thing." Leaf piped in "But Paul, don't you need to change? I think a certain girl isn't having such a great time without you."

Paul grinned at her "Yeah, I guess I do."

(Dorm P34)

Max had already left to go the dance leaving his latest book on his bed. The book sat on the soft sheets. The sky outside was dark blue with the full moon shining from the outside of the window. The moon lights touched the ground and eventually stretched all the way to ware Max's bed was. The book was fine for a moment but after a few seconds, the words to the title of the book began to glow a golden light. A light that shined brightly around the room as the book began to shake on the bed.

(Battle Gym)

"Zoey was right! I just need to have fun!" Bianca explained to herself as she stuffed her face with cake and junk food from the food table. Oshawott, Piplup and Emboar stared at her as if she were an alien.

Just as food was flying in the air because of her constant eating, a hunk of chocolate frosting flew in the air and onto someone's head. The male glared at Bianca.

"Hey, what's your problem? I'm gonna have to fine you!"

"What?" Bianca looked up at the boy. He had blonde hair and was wearing a black suit with a yellow under shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry…I'm just going through something." She blushed a bit.

"Ahh, it's a party I'll let it go..for now." The boy grabbed a green napkin off the table and wiped his face.

"My names Bianca." Bianca smiled slightly.

"Barry, best pokemon trainer in the world." Barry smiled.

"Piplup pip!" Piplup shouted happily.

"Hey, I know you," Barry bend down and pat the Piplup on his head "Your Dawns Piplup aren't you?"

"You know her?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, I came across her back in Sinnoh, she's also friends with my friend Kenny."

"Hey, those two are each others dates tonight."

"Wait, Dawn and Kenny go to this school too?!" Barry stood " They should have told me! That's a fine on both of them!"

Bianca stood a tad bit confused but then began laughing "Your funny! I like you Barry."

Barry put his over dramatic side on pause before smiling at her "Hey, wanna dance?"

"Uhhhh sure, why not?" Bianca took his hand "Hey since you didn't know that Kenny and Dawn are here I'm guessing your new."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to move in to Dorm P44."

"Cool." Bianca smiled at him _Yes!_

(On the dance floor)

"Looks like Bianca found herself a playmate." Maay teased.

"Hey, isn't that Barry?" Ash asked as he twirled Misty.

"You know him?" Misty looked at him "I heard that he's moving in to Trip and the others room."

"Cool! A new friend!"

Misty laughed "Ash your hilarious!"

Trip and Iris were right next to them, with Trip glaring at Ash, he turned to Iris.

"Ash is such a kid. That whole happy go lucky attitude is really annoying."

"I actually kinda like Ash." Iris said as he twirled her around "He's fun and is full of spirit."

"Hey, you enjoy my company just as much as him." Trip snapped. "Right?"

Iris looked down "Well yeah, but it wouldn't kill you to be as nice as Ash once in a while."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Iris groaned as she let go of his hands and stepped back "It means if you really cared about me, you would show it the nice and right way instead of bossing me around all the time. I can handle the attitude from Georgia but not you Trip…I like you too much." With that Iris left him.

Trip was left standing there "What in the world was that about?"

(With Dawn and Kenny)

Dawns head was lying on Kenny's shoulder as she thought to herself. She was so out of it not even pretty slow music was reaching her ears. Kenny looked worried.

"Hey, Dawn, you okay?" Kenny asked.

Dawn sighed "I hope he's not mad at me."

"Hey,we came here to have a good time. Relax about it."

"I can't." Dawn pulled away. "I think… I 'm sure if its real but.. maybe, just maybe…I …"

Kenny smiled softly "You have feels for Paul don't you?"

Dawn gasped at his words but eventually nodded.

"I was wondering when you were going to admit it Deedee." Kenny crossed his arms "I figured that you couldn't think straight when your around him so I thought if I took you away you'd get your feelings in check. "

Dawn looked away blushing _He's been plotting, I should have known._ The hand ion her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"I told Zoey to go talk to him. He should be here by now."

"So you were in on this too." Said a voice from behind him. Dawn took a lok to see who it was and gasped.

It was Paul and he was wearing a white dress shirt with a purple tie and black pants. His hair looked as if he straightened and combed it.

"Paul…"

"Excuse me Kennny…"

Kenny bowed as if offering Dawn like a silver platter before walking off to find Zoey. Paul offered his hand to her. Dawn silently accepted the hand before they began their slow dance.

"I'm sorry…" She said in a slow quiet whisper that way he could only hear.

"Me too." Paul whispered back. "

"Paul, I-"

"I've seen movies like this." He interrupted. "And this is the part where the guy and girl like say cheesy stuff to each other." He held her tighter and hid his blush into her bare shoulder.(**AN**: I know in romance shit,the guy is always taller than the girl but in this one and I think in the anime their the same height so I'll keep it that way) "Do I really have to make a speech? This is as difficult as it is."

Dawn gulped loudly before her blush began to take over her face. Her hand on his shoulder tightened as she put her red face on his shoulder "No. This is perfect right here."

Blue and purple lights were shining on the two as the music got slightly louder. Dawn lifted up her head to look at him. She raised her right hand to brush the silk purple out of his eyes. He looked at her too as he raised his right hand to cup her cheek and bring her a bit closer. Their red/pink faces were only an inch apart as their lips were only a centimeter apart. Their eyes began to close the closer their lips came. One….two…three…

"Oh my god!"

"Oh no!"

Is that a fire?!"

The two broke apart to see what the comosion was about. Paul grabbed Dawns hand and pulled her outside. There was a crowd of people looking up at the area where the dorms would be. Ash, Drew,May and Misty came out of the crowd.

"What's going on?!" Dawn asked them.

Ash panted as he spoke "Our dorm….it's on **fire**!"

**TaaaaaaaahDaaaaaaah! Yay a new chapter!**

**Lets seeeee…I don't really have an after story story to tell you all…bummer.**

**XIAOLIN CHRONICLES BABY! APRIL 8****TH****. WHAT IS UUUUUUUP?!**

**So,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW,**

**And Xiaolin Showdown be with you!**

**Bye!**


End file.
